The Fairy and the Witch Hunters
by Raging Akuma D
Summary: Fairy TailxWitch Hunter manhwa . two Witch Hunters was call for a mission. In a twist of fate,they were summon to a unknown world. How will it affect them, will it lead to their demise or new mission in which they can only acomplish


Chapter 1

Hello you all, this fanfic is a cross of Fairy Tail and the manhwa Witch Hunter. I hope you like this fanfic

* * *

><p>Witches are the current enemy of our world. Full by madness and the lust for destruction, they had killed many of our loves one and comrade with the power of magic. Men do not have the ability to use it since it will corrupt and destroy us. There are forces which will risk our lives, the North and South Witches. Their power is so immense that they can kill thousands of people. Only one power can stop these witches from risking our existence, they are known as Witch Hunters or Wh for short and their only goal is to stop them. The story will reveal how a certain people will have their fates change.<p>

* * *

><p>In the North WH base, Tanya Doberg an S-class Witch Hunter is in charge of it. She is a powerful woman and holds the nickname 'Empress of the Land'. In the base, there laid a man who was walking to his room when he had just finish his mission.<p>

The young man had a black hair that was a bit short and his bangs covering his blue eyes. He was at least 6 feet tall and wore the standard A class uniform. He wore a black hooded coat with black shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. He have the hood cover his head and a pair of black gloves, he have a slim muscular build. Hs clothing hinted that it was made for stealth missions except the fact the Witch Hunter emblem was imprinted on the back of his coat in silver. His name is Ken Hiniko, he was a A-class Witch Hunter and was given the name 'Bloody Jack'.

Ken was walking down the hall and had stop by a door. He then kicked the door hard which resulted to open. When the door was open, it reveals a large room with nothing but piles of book."Damn it, why must you surround yourself with these books?" Ken said.

"Because books are wonderful" a voice said out of nowhere. The voice reveals a young man who was sitting on a chair. He has messy brown hair and his black eyes show he been awake for awhile and was at least 5'8 feet tall. He wore a big white T-shirt that reaches his knees and a baggy blue pants with brown sandals. His clothing was not of the Witch Hunter uniform and has a somewhat weak appearance. Despite how he looks, he was a A-class Witch hunter and was given the nickname 'Librarian of Eden'. This young man name was Mark Linzo.

"As usual, you are too lazy to wear your uniform" Ken said with a annoyed look. He was irritated that his friend was lazy and did nothing but read books. He knew Mark have a great potential to become stronger but lost faith because off his personality.

"I am wearing it, I just don't want wear it because no one had ask me to do a mission" Mark said. he then grab his black coat and wore it. The boy then grabs his glasses and wore it."So why are you here?"

"You and I are given a mission to stop a witch in a nearby village. Citizens are disappearing from that area and are a work of a Witch. Also, high amount of mana was detected from there" Ken said. He then handed Mark a couple of documents. Mark then read it fast and show a displease look.

"Great, look like I have to do this mission or the Empress will kill me. Also it's interesting how they gave us this mission" Mark said. He then walk towards to his stuff and started to pack his stuff.

"Stop complaining, it's a mission that must complete" Ken said.

Mark had finish packing up, he and Ken started to walk out of the room. They started to walk down the hall way. They then enter the train station and soon enter the train. The train soon departed to their destination of the village of 'Finko'.Mark look outside through the window and saw the scenery."_This strange, why I am feeling something bad gonna happen" _Mark thought.

* * *

><p>The train had near the village, the two exit the train and walked to the village. Ken looked around the village, the village was a normal like any other village. It had the houses, food market, and even a castle. Mark and Ken walked to the castle.<p>

The two stopped at the front door of the castle. The castle had a scary and depressing feeling and in the clouds, the thunder roar. It had a large stone door that would take many men to push it open.

"Ken, will you do the favors of opening the door. I am tired and too weak to do the job" Mark said as he started to clean his glasses.

"Damn you, I hate that lazy gut of yours" Ken said. He summons two panga machetes. He started to slash the air a couple of times. The stone door suddenly has several cut marks on it and it slowly fall apart. The machetes disappear, the two enter the castle.

Inside the castle, there was much expensive furniture with beautiful paintings. The castle use to belong to a rich noble until he had disappeared a few weeks ago. The two walk down the halls of the castle.

"Man, I wish to see who use to live here. These stuff are expensive, the lord of this castle must have use the people taxes to get these stuff" Mark said as he look around.

"Where the hell is that witch, man I wish I can just cut down the entire castle, Piece by piece" Ken said. His hand was itching to grab his machetes and start cutting down everything in sight.

"Be patient, patient is virtue. We will find the witch soon enough" Mark said. Mark suddenly slip on something and hit a nearby wall. A click was heard; the part of the wall had disppear and reveals a passage to a underground lair.

"My my, you found a secret passage. Patient did help us" Ken said. He started to walk down the passage as Mark got up with a bump on his head.

"Wait you idiot, it could be a trap" Mark said. Feeling his friend won't listen to him, he started to follow him to make nothing bad happen.

The passage lead them to a large room, there was nothing except a large black orb. The orb gave a negative feeling. The two finally got out if the passage. Mark was examining the area. Ken then saw the orb and said"The hell is that?"

"I don't know..." Mark said. He started to think in wonder what it was. Suddenly a creature made of darkness came out of nowhere and started to attack the two.

The creature was very fast, it landed several cuts to Mark and was about to slash his throat until Ken appear in front of Mark. He then raises his spear point machete and impales it to the creature. The creature scream as it slowly disappear into darkness as Ken took out his machete from it.

Suddenly women came out from the darkness. She wore miko clothing with a Fox mask on her face. She wore a black cap with a Dao symbol on it. The women had a beautiful body with D-cup breast.

"You are not bad kid. For your deaths, my name is Miyo" Miyo said.

"So you are the Witch. That black orb and the disappearing of the villagers were your doing" Mark said as he pointed at the dark orb. Ken then lunge at her and attempted to slash her but was repel back when a large creature appear as her shield.

"My my, you humans are always to quick and , I did those things. The villager souls were sacrifice for my cause. With their souls, I can travel to a new worlds and obtain the power that can surpass the witches, South and North" Miyo said. Suddenly large creatures came out the darkness; they look like a mix of various animals. A large black square was floating above her."This is my supporter, his name is Chime and his ability is to create chimeras that follow my very commands. Now my chimeras kill those witch hunters"

The chimeras started to fun towards them as they have a vicious looks on them. Suddenly many machetes were thrown at them. The creatures started to spill blood as they receive many cuts. The one who did it was Ken, he smile evilly as he started to laugh."HAHAHAHAHA, blood is everywhere! Mark, I will stall them" Ken said as kept cutting the chimeras.

"Okay, I will prepare my attack but it will take a few minutes" Mark said. He took out a black book with a tree picture on the front and back. he open and started to read the text. Ken simply nodded as he kept slashing the chimeras.

"Foolish humans, you will die in the process and my spell is almost finish" Miyo said. The dark orb had a magic symbol slowly appearing on it.

"Miyo simply stood there as she watches Ken keep on slashing the chimera's while Mark read his book."_That boy, why is not helping his friend. what is he trying to do" _Miyo thought.

"Attack commences, Earth Spear" Mark said. The book started to glow as large stone spike had emerged from the ground and hit the orb. The orb show no damge but one could see tiny cracks on it. Miyo started ti laugh as Mark and Ken was in shock of how their plan fail.

"You stupid humans, watch as I activate my spell and die by my chimeras. I will become a queen and gain the power to rule everything" Miyo said as she started to laugh more. The orb had started to glow until the cracks on it became larger.

"Impossible, their attacks really damage my orb" Miyo said in shock. The orb began to make noises and the ground began to shake. The ceiling began to break apart and the rubble had squash some of the chimeras. Mark and Ken manage to dodge some of the rubble.

"Mark, what gonna happen to us?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, I fear we might die in the process" Mark said. The orb began to shine brightly and it had engulf everyone.

"Curse you humans!" Miyo yelled as she disappear in the shining light

* * *

><p>There stood the castle in ruins, everything was destroyed. Two C-class witch hunters were looking around the area.<p>

'You see any signs of life" the first Witch Hunter said.

"No, I can't even find any corpse except the dead villagers. It is like the witch and two Witch Hunters disappear" the second one said.

Both them looked worried and had wondered what had happen. The explosion had left the town and castle in ruins. There was no sign of life.

* * *

><p>Mark then wake up, he got up and had a bad headache."What the hell happen? All I remember was that Ken and I were engulfed by this light" Mark said. He started to look around and realize he was in a different castle. It had a midieval look and the hall ways were big. The area was gigantic, you could ear cries of battle somewhere.<p>

Mark hearing this, he started to run so he could find a way out. when he found entrance leading to outside. Hee realize the castle was a giant robot. In shock, he saw many people fighting these shadowy beings with magic. what shock him more is that men was using magic

"What kind of trouble have I gotten myself into" Mark said. He could still hear the explosion and saw the giant was making this magic circle.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this chapter, some of you might understand if you had read Witch Hunter and it is really good<p> 


End file.
